A Possible Future
by Enders-Kitsune
Summary: This is my first fanfic. umm... i dont own anythin except Jade. If you want to use him in a story, Please dont kill him, he's good people. () Please Read and Review


13

_Chapter 1_ _THE HORIBLE FUTURE_ _September 1, 3064_

_10:15 PM_

_Jade woke up in the middle of the night to see all that was in his dream. The nightmare was really reality. He looked around at the other prisoners. They were sad, cold, and frightened._

_Jades looked over into another cell were his best friend was being held. He saw her lying on the ground asleep. Jade found a small pebble and through it at her. She didn't move. Jade got really worried and was looking for a larger pebble thinking she might not have felt it. A huge guard came and saw he was awake. "HEY! WHY ARE YOU AWAKE, CALL IS NOT UNTIL 5:30."_

"_I need to speak with Rei… I mean number 1472." Jade replayed._

"_YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP, DO I HAVE TO BEAT YOU TO SLEEP?" the guard said raising his nightstick. _

"_No, I'm going to sleep now." Jade said in a small voice._

"_Stupid earthling, Think we know nothing." The guard mumbled as he walked away._

_September 2 3064_

_5:00 AM_

_Call_

_Call. The same thing day after day Get up at the crack of dawn, drink a cold cup of coffee and eat a small piece of hard bread. Then go to the court yard and what for your number to be called. "# 1470, #1471, #1472… #1472?" The Caller stopped at Rei's number. She wasn't there? A couple of guards came and explained how #1472 (a.k.a. Rei) had escaped at about 10:10 last night. Just 5 minutes before Jade woke up. He was thrilled that she wasn't hurt. But it was to soon to celebrate because they also added that she was caught and terminated. Jade was torn in two. _

_He saw that the men and women that were going out to work in the dark poison crystal mines were just about to leave when they started to fight the men leading them. Jade took this time to escape out the open door and get to safety. _

_He knew that he couldn't stay in this town or time. He remembered that before he was imprisoned his company worked with time machines. The Dark Kingdom seized his company when it came to Crystal Tokyo 5 years ago. They imprisoned the Queen and King and took control forever. _

_No one knows what happened to the princess Rini. Some said she went to the past to re-write history, some say she was killed. No one really knows. _

_As Jade came out of the clearing he saw a group of the guards that were at the Dark Kingdom prison. All but one had had spears. The one that didn't have a spear had Jades sword. This sword would give him the power to change to Super Sailor Star_

"_ALL RIGHT YOU GUYS." The head guard yelled, "WE GOT TO FIND # 1473 BEFOR HE GETS OUT OF THE FOREST.""WE ALL SPLIT UP, IF YOU FIND HIM KILL HIM." When jade herd this he got a little nervous, but he knew that he had to get his sword back from this thug. He slowly walked up behind the guard and hit him in the back of the head with a tree branch. _

_Chapter 2_

_MEMORIES_

_As he picked up his sword he felt warm and remembered everything. He remembered Rei, he remembered the Queen, he remembered he was Sailor Star. He held the hilt of his sword up in the air and shouted "STAR CRISIS POWER!" in a flash he turned into the warrior and protector Super Sailor Star. He heard the other guards coming. He started looking for a place to hide. As the guards rounded the corner he jumped up into a nearby tree. The guards looked at their fallen comrade. Jade saw that they had the mark of the Dark Kingdom. They were merely androids. Jade took his sword from his scabbard and pointed the tip at the middle guard and shouted "Star Light Laser!" He felt a power in him and a beam of light shot out of his sword. There was an explosion and when the smoke cleared the guards were gone and the grass was charred. It was getting late and Jade knew that he needed to get away soon or they would send out the dogs and dragons that were trained to kill him at first sight. He knew this because he trained them himself. He cursed himself as he began to run. _

_As he ran he heard the cries of the dragons getting closer. He new his office was close and he could get to a time machine to go to the past. He started running. Before long he felt the heat from the dragons fiery breath behind him. He turned as he ran and saw four dragons behind him. He grabbed his sword and pointed it at one of the dragons. He shouted, "Star light Laser!" and he heard the dragon hit the ground. As he rounded the corner he saw his office building. He jumped and landed in the door and slammed it shut and blocked it. He knew that the in case of an emergency that the machines would be moved underground. He moved through the building searching for the underground passage. He found the panels were he had to enter a code to open the wall that heads underground. The code is the name of the business. The time machine seemed to be intact. He hopped in the seat and dusted off the control panel. He set the year for 2002, the month for August, and the time for 12:00 p.m., twelve hours before the dark kingdom attacked. As he was about to flip the ignition switch when he heard the dark kingdom guards coming down the stairs. Looking up he saw the first one. Before the guard could react Jade flipped the switch. There was a flash of warm light…_

_CHAPTER 3_

_THE PAST! _

_August1, 2002_

_11:30 p.m._

_Jade sat in the restaurant waiting for the girls to arrive. He had a Dr. Pepper and was reading his book when Lita arrived. "Hey Jade!" she said. "Hi. "What are you reading? Is it good?"_

"_It is acutely, it's about a man who finds out that he has super natural powers and uses them to fight evil." Jade said. _

"_Wow, that's original." Lita said with a giggle. She knew he was joking, he was poking fun at himself and the girls. _

_The others arrived within a few minutes and they started talking. First they were talking about pointless things, and then they started getting serious. "What did Luna say?" Mina asked Bunny. _

"_She said she wanted to talk to us in private." Bunny answered. "She said she would meet us at the temple later."_

_Just then a flash of bright light flashed through the window of the restaurant. There was a scream form one of the women at the counter as she dropped the dish she was holding. Jade flipped on his sunglasses just in time to see an object hit near Tokyo Bay. _

_Sailor Star crawled out of the debris of the time machine. He saw that there was no way to fix it and he was trapped in a different timeline. A fire truck puled up to put out the fire and they saw Sailor Star. "What was it?" A firefighter asked. _

_Jade took the role of his past life, "I didn't see, I think it's just a meteor." "Oh alright." The firefighter said. He turned to talk to his co-workers and Sailor Star leaped away, and changed into an older Jade. In this life he was still 20-years-old so no one would think he was his past teenaged self. He started a search for his past self. He knew the punishment for seeing his past self, but he didn't care, He had to save his friends._

_He tried to remember where he was at this time in his past life. He tried a restaurant but Past Jade wasn't there. Then he remembered the temple…_

_Jade walked with Hotaru and talked about what he had seen. " I believe you Jade but why didn't you say that before, when we could check it out?" _

" _I didn't want to alarm every one. Besides it was probably a meteor." "That doesn't matter Jade, remember… Galexsa invaded that way."_

"_I know. Your right, I should have told you guys." They were at the top of the stairs now and they saw Luna there. _

"_Jade, did you go and look at that explosion a couple minutes ago?" Luna said._

"_No, why do you ask?" he answered._

"_A firefighter said he saw Sailor Star there."_

"_Well it wasn't me, I was with Hotaru since we left the restaurant an hour ago." _

_Just then a man about 20 walked up to them. " Hello, I'm looking for a young man named Jade." The man said._

" _I'm Jade, Do I know you?" He said. _

" _Sort of," The man mumbled, " Can we talk? Its urgent."_

" _Umm… Sure I live at this temple, so…"_

" _Wait right there!" a voice came from behind the man. Jade looked and it was his cat Eclipse. " Eclipse your not supposed to talk in front of people!" Jade said._

" _Its ok… I knew he could talk. Mr. Jade… My name is Jade, I'm your future self."_

_CHAPTER 4_

_TRUTHS REVILED._

_September 1, 2002_

_1:00 p.m. _

" _What do you mean my future self?" Jade said astonished._

" _Let's go to your room, we don't have long"._

_They went into the temple and to Jade's room. "Can you get the others here?" Future Jade asked._

" _Yes, they're on the way right now. Luna can you get them?" Jade asked. _

" _Yes, I will be right back." Luna said and walked out the door. The first one to show up was Rei. Future Jade jumped up and walked over to her. "It's so good to see you alive." He said kissing her hand_

"_Jade, who is this man and why is he kissing me?" Rei asked._

"_Why don't you sit down and I will explain when the rest get here." The others arrived and sat. "Ok… I bet you are wondering why a 20 year old man that no body knows, and looks like me is in my room."_

"_Yes we are." Rei said._

"_Ok well here it is… this is my future self, he came to warn us about something, and the flash was his time machine that crashed." Jade said in one long breath. _

"_Well that's a lot of info to get in 5 seconds." Mina said._

_Future Jade stood up and started talking about the Dark Kingdom, and the slavery. " Do you all remember Queen Beryl?" He said._

"_Yes, how could we forget." Bunny said._

"_Well she and her husband King Beryl are the leaders of the Dark Kingdom."_

"_But we defeated her." Amy said_

"_Yes but King Beryl resurrected her and…"_

_Just then Rini came running into Jades room with Diana behind her. "Sorry I'm late." She said. When she saw Future Jade she froze in her tracks. "Jade?" she said._

"_Princess, your alive." Future Jade said._

"_Yes, how is every thing in the future, Is Mama ok?" _

"_I'm afraid that the queen is still trapped, and the Dark Kingdom has taken over Crystal Tokyo." Future Jade said. Then future Jade started to explain his plan about how to defeat the Dark Kingdom. " In about 10 hours the Dark Kingdom will attack and you will be defeated and three of the scouts will be captured and turned against you. After that you will be defeated again, and again until all of you are captured, and slowly the Dark Kingdom will take over."_

"_Well we have to stop this and defeat them once and for all." Lita shouted._

"_That's the attitude that got you captured in my timeline." Future Jade said._

_They started to plan how to defeat the kingdom. _

_Chapter 5_

_D-NIGHT_

_August 2, 2002_

_12:00 midnight_

_Jade looked up at the moon. It was beautiful. Full and bright. Future Jade walked up to him. "Beautiful isn't it?" he said_

"_Yes, I cant belief that it is destroyed in the future."_

"_Do you know why I really came back?"_

"_No, I thought that you came back to fix your life in the future." Jade said._

"_No, I came back to see Rei again. When I came back was the same day that the Dark Kingdom killed Rei. I came back to fix what has been wronged. Even though I wont see it I know if this works then I will be reborn."_

"_What do you mean not make it back? I can fix your machine and send you home."_

"_It's too late, even if you could make it back I would still be destroyed."_

"_If we defeat King Beryl then you won't be killed for escaping."_

"_You don't under stand. The punishment for seeing yourself in the past is death, there's no way to stop it." Just then clouds covered the moon and a war cry was let out. Bunny showed up in the doorway. _

"_Lets do this." She said. He nodded. _

"_Wait!" Future Jade cried. _

"_What?" Jade shouted. "We have to go now!"_

"_Take this." Future Jade said handing Jade his sword "Shout Star Crisis Power."_

"_Ok." Jade said smiling. He held the sword over his head and shouted "Star Crises Power!" In a flash he turned into Super Sailor Star. "Ok, let's go." Jade said. The other scouts changed into their scouts and they went to the place were Future Jade told them the Kingdom would attack. "Ok, this is the spot." Future Sailor Star said. " Sailor Pluto, when King Beryl and the Queen get through close the dimension gap so the army cant get through."_

"_All right." Pluto said. They sat for about an hour waiting for the attack._

"_I don't think your telling us everything?" Mina said eventually._

"_What do you think I'm not telling you." Jade said in a calm voice._

"_Were are they? Why haven't they come?" Mina shouted._

"_I don't know. Maybe the past has changed since I came." Just then they heard an explosion. Super Sailor Star turned to see smoke coming from were Jade said he had landed. As he and the other scouts ran over to the spot Jade collapsed. "What's wrong?" Super Sailor Star asked Jade._

"_I guess I won't be around for the battle." Jade said in a whisper._

"_No. You have to help us fight, or we will lose!" Super Sailor Star said_

"_Remember that even though I won't be with you in body, I will be with you in spirit. Farewell." In an instant Jade, disappeared. Now Super Sailor Star was upset. He took his sword out of its sheath and ran to the spot of the explosion._

_CHAPTER 6_

_Dead Again_

"_Once again you screwed up darling." Chastised Queen Byral towards her husband. _

"_At least we landed in a wreckage area. This way no one will be able to trace were we are." King Byral said not understanding her criticism._

"_Well our first task will be to destroy those pesky Sailor Scouts with out them knowing the wiser."_

"_I don't think so." Super Sailor Star yelled from above._

"_Who is that!" King Byral shouted at Super Sailor Star._

" _If you think I'm going to let you take over this time or any other you are dead wrong." Super Sailor Star shouted._

"_That is a Sailor Scout. How did they find us." Queen Byral_

" _I just followed the explosions dummy."_

"_Is that an insult, you'll pay for that you Sailor brat!"_

_At that moment Super Sailor Star leaped from his position with his sword held high above his head. Quick as lightning King Byral deshethed his own sword and meet Super Sailor Star in a lock. There swords grinding together, both sides try to knock each other over. _

_With a hard push Super Sailor Star knocked King Byral down. Super Sailor Star jumped up high in the air with his sword held above his head. He was about to bring his sword down on the evil King when Queen Byral shot a blast of dark energy at him. He turned to deflect the shot and King Byral stabbed him in the side. _

_Chapter 7_

_Resurrection_

"_HA… You thought you could beat us that easily." Queen Byral cackled._

_Sailor Stars hearing was fine even though he couldn't see. Then every thing froze. Queen Byral in mid-laugh, Sailor Jupiter kicking an enemy, everything. Then he realized he could see and the pain was gone. He looked around. He tried to move but the pain came back and he had to sit down._

"_What the hell is going on." He thought_

"_You are in zero-space." A soft voice said behind him. The voice sounded like one he knew. He turned to see Queen Serenity. He stood up abruptly. _

"_Am I dead?" he asked. Queen Serenity just smiled._

"_You can't speak, can you?" He said sadly_

"_No, I can." She paused. Super Sailor Star was about to ask a million more questions when she spoke again. " No, you are not dead, I froze you in zero-space so that you can heal. I also want to return a favor I owe you from a long time ago." Sailor Star didn't understand. "What favor?" he asked._

"_Back on the moon you saved my beautiful daughter from disaster without worrying about your own safety. You were badly injured and spent a lot of time in the hospital. I told you then that some day I would help you when you need it." Jade was very confused. "So now, a long time from when this event happened, you are still holding to your word? I can't even remember that and you do. Thank you so much."_

"_No thank you. Farewell." Everything faded into the scene it was before. Sailor Star was suspended in air just about to attack the evil king. Then he started to move. He rolled in midair to dodge King Beryl's blow. The evil king looked around franticly to try to find Sailor Star. He heard the hiss of metal behind him and turned abruptly just in time to see Sailor Star's blade swipe down through him._

"_AHHHHH." Screamed Queen Byral. "This can't be, how did you defeat him… No matter, he was worthless anyway."_

"_Now I'm going to do the same to you." Sailor Star said._

"_I don't think so. My husband was incompetent that's why he lost. I won't be so easy." Just then she blast a beam at the other scouts. A dark orb surrounded them. "See this, every time you block an attack they will all lose a little bit of energy, and give it to me."_

"_You snake. You use them to hide behind because you know I won't let them get hurt. That's low, even for you."_

"_Ha! Now you see the picture. And now you will die, then I will suck their energy anyway and become the most powerful creature in the universe!"_

"_I won't let this happen." Sailor Star yelled._

_CHAPTER 8_

_NEW POWERS_

_Just then Sailor Star felt a surge through him. He heard Queen Serenity in his head._

"_This new power I just gave you will help you defeat her without injuring anyone. Now farewell my friend, I will always watch over you all." she said. Then the feeling was gone. He smiled._

"_Why are you smiling?" Queen Byral asked._

"_Because you just lost." He said and jumped into the air. He held his hands in front of him in a cross, "Star Meteor Shower Strike!" he shouted. Suddenly a load of meteorites appeared in front of him. He moved his hands away from each other and the meteors rained down on queen Byral._

"_NOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE, NO ONE CAN BEAT THE EVIL QUEEN BYRAL NOT ONCE, BUT TWICE! AHHHHHHH!" In a brilliant flash of light she vanished forever. The orb around the scouts disappeared. That was the end of the Dark Kingdome for now, and forever. _

_CHAPTER 9_

_IT'S A NEW DAY_

"_So Jade," Rei said in the restaurant the next day. "How did you know that that attack would defeat Queen Byral and that she wouldn't suck our energy."_

"_A good Friend told me. She also said that she would watch over us forever."_

_As he looked at the horizon he knew she would. _

_THE END?_


End file.
